


Crimson Crow Vs. S.E

by GenuineLoudBoy



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Comedy Here And There, Fight Scenes, M/M, Plot, Slow Burn, Superheros, everything here and there honestly, septiplier is NOT big in this fic, slight angst, slight angst here and there, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: Crimson Crow and S.E. catches drug dealers, saves the day, and the two split their ways to their homes until they meet again to fight more crime.But little does the two superheros know that S.E...Well, he's not going to feel so good after that mission. And that feeling? he's not going to be the same hero he's always been...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So.....I have a Superhero au now?  
> Eh, I've had this for like almost a year, but I haven't posted it at ALL because I've had writer's block on it for half a year. But, I wanted to post it to see if anybody would be interested in it so here it is! 
> 
> (keep in mind that this is kinda inspired by the marvel cinematic universe so if you see any parallels, you know why)

He’s going to do it this time, he’s going to beat that bastard.

The guy has been trying to one-up him ever since he had first been spotted in the city, and he swears if he’s going to find him again he’s going to have to blow a fuse. But you know what even worse? The city has decided that the two of them are ‘Superhero friends’ and the city actually thinks that the two know of each other outside of saving people. Answer is? No, no they did not know each other outside of saving.  
But if he did know what his identity was, he would avoid him at all costs because if he’s annoying in Superhero mode, who knows how he is in day to day life.

He’s heading toward a warehouse that has a group of drug dealers. They’re planning on shipping the load out as soon as possible, so he has to be fast. He’s passing by the buildings of the city on his motorcycle and he makes a sharp turn into an alley, one of the many shortcuts he had written down when he did have to catch criminals on foot or off, and they were fast. This alley had two ramps, one on each side of the wall that was the dead end of the alley; the right one lead to the docks where there were different warehouses that some metal bands go to for digs, and an abandoned metal factory. The left one however, the ramp was taller than the right, which led him up onto a building where there were more ramps that lead to different buildings that goes to different places.

The drug dealers were in a warehouse that was by the docks that the right one led too, but he couldn’t go in through the doors and announce himself to the dealers, so he took the building route which would lead him to the top of the old building where he would wait for the right time to actually catch them. He wasn’t worried about being heard on the rooftops though, his bike was built to be as silent as possible, and it was. He stops on a rooftop that’s just by the warehouse and he gets off of his bike and presses a button as he gets off which causes it to latch onto his body as a suit which was made of various types of hard and soft metals. The suit itself is programmed to be well balanced so Mark wouldn’t be slowed down by its weight, and so he wouldn’t be crushed by said weight of the suit. But there are downsides to it, the suit turns into different machines that he would need, like the bike. But when he does, he leaves parts of him vulnerable so his enemies have an advantage there, but he won’t admit it.

He flies over to the next building quietly with his rocket boots and he gently steps onto the side of the warehouse roof hole that he spies down in. He looks around for the other superhero while he still keeps an eye on the dealers. He doesn’t see him until he sees a familiar green glow that shone through the black slits of his full-face mask that has green hair on top of his head.

“Mother of god…” Mark sighs as he looks at the other that was on the other side of the hole.

“Look what we have here,” SepticEye said quietly as he looked back at him. “It’s the Crimson Crow here to take all the glory!” He said happily as he crouched down and held his clasped hands at the side of his face, he must be putting on a fake smile right now.

“Taking all the glory? You’re the one who-!” Before Mark could finish what S.E started, he was shushed by the other as the other pointed down into the hole at the dealers.

“Everything finished?” One of them said to another. They were focusing on a man and a woman, but they also kept an eye on the other workers there were handling the shipment boxes.

“As far as the actual stuff? Yeah, we got everything. We should be ready to go in about five minutes.” The man said to her, before mark could listen some more, S.E got his attention.

“Crow, look at his hands.” Mark then zoomed in at the other man’s hands. The person was holding up several fingers in several different combination as he. But before he could say anything else, the people grabbed their attention.

“No, we should get them out this second! You know this is important and if he wait too long it _will_ be taxing and you’ll be lucky to even get out alive! You know how the boss is about this, Jaren. We can’t mess this up” The woman told the other man who is now Jaren. The two could see that Jaren deflated and he yelled to all of them that it was shipment time.

“This isn’t right…” S.E murmured as he looked down at everyone. “Crow, don’t go down-.”

“Are you crazy!? They’re shipping the load out!” Mark said as he stood up from his crouching position. S.E usually takes off as fast as he can and gets the job done, why is this time any different? “If you aren’t going, I am.” Mark said harshly as he fell in the hole. If S.E isn’t going to help, he shouldn’t have to wait for him to make a move. Who said that he should even listen to the guy in the first place?

“I don’t think you’ll have time to do anything” Mark said as he slowly lowered himself in front of the two.

“Crimson Crow…” The woman said as the two of them paced back slowly away from the Hero.

“Oh you know who I am then? This just turned out to be more enjoyable than I had thought!”

-x-

Jack looks over the edge and he looks around the Warehouse as Crow fights the two and the other workers who’ve joined in. He didn’t go down because this was a trap, he knows it.

He could only understand some letters, numbers, and signs in Sign Language, but the lanky bean-pole Jaren, signed to the woman to what he could understand was this L, D, P, and the number six but he shook his hand as he signed it which he doesn’t know what that would mean. They were talking but then he spelled whatever that was, which Jack was worried about so now even if this is a trap, he’s going to stay in the shadows until something happens.

Crow was handling the workers pretty well, even though it would be over faster if he himself was down there, but he needs to keep an eye on everyone else that might think they will take down the Hero. But then something catches his eye and he pulls out on of his pistols that rest on his side as he watches two workers who are behind a box that is on wheels of what he can see and the two have their hands on the top of the box. One of them is looking toward Crow and the others, and the other is looking toward something that’s off to the side. Jack then directs his attention to what the one is looking at and he sees the woman who’s hiding between some more wooden crates and the wall and she has her hand at her side as she watches Crow brawl with Jaren. Jaren’s a distraction and they plan on sending the crate toward him…But why?  
Either that crate is supposed to hit him when he’s off guard and they pounce him, or something’s in it. The first seems stupid for them to do when they’re up against Crimson, so it must be the latter. He has to stop them.

Just as Jack was going to fall down himself, he saw the woman make a signal toward the two when Crow turns his back and the two of them send the crate flying toward him. Jack soon drops down on instinct and destroys the crate before he has registered anything that had happened, he feels Crow say something and he numbingly feels himself shoot a stun bullet toward all of them one by one and he blacks out.

-x-

He looks around toward the damage the two of them have done. Well, maybe having S.E around isn’t really so bad after all. Speaking of him though, Mark looks around and sees said Hero just standing behind him in front of the broken crate and his eye isn’t glowing at all.

“Hey, Septic, are you okay?” Mark asks, tapping against the other’s face to get his attention. “You’re eye isn’t glowing, wake up” And as he said that, the glow came back in a few blinks and he’s back.

“Crow!” S.E shouted as he looked at him and then the crate that was behind him. He squatted down toward the crate and looks around the broken pieces.  
“You guys are seeing this, right?” He mumbles to himself.

“Seeing what?”

“Not you!” He says to Mark and then turns back toward the broken crate. S.E usually does things like this, he mumbles like he’s talking to a third person, but S.E has told him that one of the side effects to his powers came with different mental disabilities, so Mark isn’t really bothered by whatever Septic says.

“Well, what am I seeing other than a broken crate?” Mark’s figured out how to talk to him when he has these types of moments, so he just goes with it.

“That’s it. A broken crate” Septic sighs as he stands back up. “A broken crate with nothing in it. A broken crate that’s in a drug dealing warehouse that’s packed with drugs and chemicals and it has nothing in it.”

“Did you ever think that they did it to slow me down so they could pounce?” Honestly, that’s probably why they did it, due to him being much stronger they had to have some kind of advantage. Septic looked up toward the hole they fell through and then he looked back toward Mark.

“When I was up there watching, I saw the woman that we saw earlier signal to the two that were behind the crate. And before that I saw Jaren sign something to her” Septic informed him as he pointed to each spot where they were at, mapping them out.

“Sign language?”

“Yeah, he signed L, D, P, and a weird six. I don’t know what it means, but I think it was a trap”

“A trap?” Mark folded his arms as he turned toward the other. “How? Breaking a crate on me is hardly what I’d call at _least_ an effective trap, and that’s me being nice”

“These guys are a part of a bigger drug gang, and if they knew that the Crimson Crow was coming, they would’ve done something that could actually drag you down and not an empty crate.” Septic said to him as the glow in the sides of his mask turn down to a neutral dark blue than the red the mask had a bit earlier.

“What do you think they meant to do?” Mark has a guess, but he often leaves S.E to figure out these types of things because he’s the more aware of the two. S.E crouched down again and picked up a piece of broken crate on the ground and looking at it as he stood up again.

“I think they put some other kind of chemical in here. Judging by my data at least.” He sighed as he threw the piece back with the others, crossing his arms after. “and if it is some kind of drug or chemical or whatever, I’m guessing someone could only be affected by it by getting into the fumes of it, which I suspect is what would’ve happened if it broke on you---The two who would’ve pushed it would be safe from it and when it would break on you it would affect you in whatever way because you would be in the fumes.” That explanation right there worried Mark, he then turned toward S.E in a slight panic.

“But wouldn’t that mean it would’ve affected you?!” Mark accidentally exclaimed as he waited for the other’s response.

“Crow, I am immune to anything virus or chemical related.” Mark could only guess that Septic had a blank face that was just littered with thoughts of how Mark’s an idiot.

“I know-I knew that, I was just making sure you knew-.” Before Mark could say the rest, the doors of the warehouse flew open as detectives rushed in and tended to the passed out workers on the ground. A familiar man dressed in a suit walks up to the both of them.

“Hello, Felix” S.E greeted the blonde. “We beat you again, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, yeah you hero bastard!” Felix exclaimed in a joking manner. His laughter soon died down and he cleared his throat as he then turned to the both of them and not just the one.  
“Anyway, back to business. Did you encounter any troubles?” Mark going to open his mouth and say something, but Septic had cut him off before he could say anything.

“No. It was rather easy, the both of us waited and then when they least expected we jumped in and we knocked ‘em all out, job done.” Why didn’t S.E tell Felix about the box? Wasn’t that an important detail to the whole drug case? Mark was about to say something, but as Felix wrote the S.E’s details down, he saw a flicker of a bright green light in his peripherals, and he decided otherwise despite his better judgment.

“Are you sure that’s all you saw? Not anything else that could lead to something?” Felix casually asked as he wrote out the rest of the notes. Mark’s tempted, but it seems important to S.E. Even though Septic isn’t his most favored person in the world, but he can’t bring himself to tell the reporter.  
Felix turned toward Mark for questions.  
“Did they say if they had more loads? This will be very valuable information.”

“All they said was that they were going to ship the load out and that’s it. We didn’t hear anything other than that” And with that, the reporter left the two of them be and the officers had left with the passed out workers, and the rest of the crates were trapped by yellow police tape as they locked the place down as evidence.

But just before Septic aimed upward toward the hole in the roof, Mark had stopped him.  
“Hey, Septic, you sure you’re okay?” Mark had sincerely asked S.E.

“Yes, Crow, I’m okay. I told you that nothing that could possibly be in that box could affect me.” The other whispered to him before shooting his grappling hook and slinging off out of the hole in the roof. Mark shook his head at S.E as he walked out of the warehouse doors.


	2. Gut Feelings with Fumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it has been a LONG time, I know and I apologize. But! I did warn all of you from end notes that I will not be uploading to a strict schedule. 
> 
> But anyway! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

_Those fumes..._

Jack thought as he swung from building to building, passing some lights along the way.

_All it said in my analysis was that it was toxic. Nothing else._

Jack sighed as he flung himself off of ones of his grapples and landed atop the roof of his apartment building. He pressed the side of his mask and it opened up, revealing his face.

“Writer, I know you have the answers. Now what is it?” Jack sighed into the air, but alas, Jack will just have to wait and figure things out like everyone else.   
“Wow, thanks buddy. Way to stick it out for the team.” He shrugged toward no one in particular with a sarcastic tone as he laid down on the rooftop and looked up to the stars and thought.

_See? This is what I’ll have to deal with.  
But back to the matter at hand…._

Jack thought as he brought up his hands and examined them.

_When I broke that crate, everything sounded like it was under water and I could barely feel anything. But I still took down everyone without telling any of my limbs of what to do._

He brought his hand down on his chest for a moment before picked up one of his guns and sat up.

_And not just that, but if it was toxic fumes, my suit would’ve used it as energy. But it didn’t do that._

He added as he re-loaded his gun to just give his hands something to do. He’s getting so fed up with everything that he needs help.

“Signe, why didn’t the suit use the fumes?” jack asked his A.I assistant.

“ _The fumes weren’t compatible with the suit. The fumes weren’t toxic, but your suit said that they were. Which I can tell you now, that they were not_.” Signe told him. Jack sighed as he fell back down on his back. “ _Sean, I am just at a loss as you are. Maybe you should sleep just sleep on it_.”

“Maybe…” Jack sighed as he stood up from his resting place. “Thank you, Signe. But you need your sleep too.” Jack said as he put down his mask again and climbed down the building toward his apartment window.

-.-

He crawled into his apartment from his window.   
Once he was inside, he threw his guns to the side, and took off his mask; finally taking it off out of the entire day of being outside as S.E. he fell backwards down on his bed, thinking over what exactly happened that night at the warehouse.

The crate that smashed against him, his suit said it consisted of chemicals and toxic fumes in the crate.   
To a normal person, who knows what they could’ve done to them…But luckily he wasn’t a normal person! …That sounds kind of sad when he thinks about it. But anyway, his body can absorb any chemical or fume and his body puts them to use. But sometimes his body can’t handle them that well and he goes into some episodes of paranoia, or he just straight up goes insane. So to prevent that from happening, he made a suit that could stabilize the chemicals and manage them so they couldn’t cause any other side effects on Jack.

And being very aware of that, this is what’s confusing him; when the crate broke and released the fumes, he blacked out and when he came too he just saw the FBI and then dead or mortally wounded bodies on the ground…

“S.E. I can hear you thinking, what’s on your mind?” Signe asked from Sean’s discarded Mask. He ignored her for now, and he went back to the earlier night at the warehouse, maybe he can remember something…

Crow was there with him obviously, but he was most likely trying to show Sean up rather than catch the Gang. Wouldn’t put it past him, because he always makes a point to rag on S.E any time or anyway he can-

“Hey, septic, you sure you’re okay?”

There they are, those words that Crimson said to him before he waved him off and left the warehouse.   
But here’s the thing about what Crow said to him, the way he said it.

He remembers Crow putting a hand on his shoulder, his eyebrows were furrowed, and his eyes were soft, worried. And why the fuck wouldn’t he be okay? He just blacked out, he didn’t get shot or something.  
Maybe he should ask the other hero what happened… But then again, he would rather not talk to the man because frankly he just gets on Jack’s nerves.

“Reading on the toxins updated” Signe chimed in, and this time Jack paid attention because he jumped like three feet in the air! “Sorry, did I scare you?”

“Ah uh, no, no you didn’t. Um, were you able to find the source?” He asked the A.I, rubbing his eyes as he sits up from his bed.

“No, but when I looked into System 12s data, everything from the past 48 hours have been wiped due to an unknown problem.”

Well that doesn’t make any kind of since whatsoever.

Everything from his suit upload to all of his software as soon as it gets it. And the only way that could happen is if someone deleted it a fraction of a second after it collected said data, or someone had to manually erase everything from ever single device Jack has. Which, is impossible.

He leans over to the side of his bed toward the other side of his bed and grabbed his guns, checking the magazine-. Wait.

There were no more stun bullets in it…That’s weird.

He shakes the strange event off, replacing the stun bullets with plain normal ones, hearing the click of the magazine locking into the gun, and presses the fuck-it button as he puts his guns back in their places on his hip, grabbing his mask as he walks toward the window, putting the mask on as he jumps out of it; releasing his grappling hooks as he flies toward the warehouse.

-.-

“Shall I list off the risks of this plan that you are going to ignore?”

Jack was crouching down at the hole atop of the warehouse, looking down into it seeing equipment set up across the crime scene. That’s weird, usually there’s some people working on the case. Why did they go home so early?

“And ignore, I shall…” He answered in a mumble as he hooked his grapples near the warehouse hole, checking the security of the thin but strong cable before twisting around, easing down into the hole as carefully as he could…Only to please Signe.

As his A.I listed off whatever the ricks were, he looked around the building to see anything else suspicious, but he didn’t find anything other than the untouched crate pieces.

He drops the rest of the short way down, unhooking his grapple with a click of the button. He quietly walks toward the pieces, crouching down just far enough for his suit to be exposed to chemicals.

_No don’t-._

As soon as he heard the voice, he put his hand near his gun, his senses going crazy as he turned-.

Nothing. And right when his turned around, his senses just…stopped.

_Don’t discover our secrets!_

A kid? He thought.

He stood up, and moved a few steps away from the crate pieces, putting his hands up in the air to maybe show this little kid – wherever they are – that he’s a good guy.

“Okay, I’ve backed off now. Could you tell me what this is?” He asked, looking around the building for anything that could be moving, putting his hands up in surrender.   
“I promise I won’t bite”

_Oh good he’s going away!_

_What is he doing?_

_Look! What is he doing?_

_He’s silly!_

He looked all around to wherever he guessed the voices came from, but he couldn’t tell with any of them. It’s almost like if all of the voices were around him all at once.

But, he put his arms down and cleared with throat. “Uh yeah! I am pretty silly! I could show you all some tricks if you all showed yourselves?” He asked.

But no kid replied. Maybe he should just go ahead and go a different route?

**Surely you could’ve figured it out already**

Whoa. Now this voice was the farthest from a child’s voice; it was deep and almost guttural.

But if you haven’t figured it out yet, I would advise you to step forward toward the crate pieces. Let your suit get a better look…

After the voice said that, his legs acted before his brain did and he slowly walked toward the broken crate. 

Not five second into advancing toward it, Signe almost yells at him to step away from it…

Hah! When as he ever actually listened to not do something? Besides, he’s curious…

He crouches down toward the pieces, picking one up.

Before he knows it everything that he can see goes to black and everything that he feels goes numb before he can even register his back hitting the floor.

He hears a laugh before everything else goes silent.

-x-

Mark walks down his basement stairs, his machines and whatnot taking his suit off a piece at a time as he walks into his workshop.

He sighs as he flops down on his office chair, sinking into the feeling of leather, thinking. He sits there, slouching his back into the crevice of the seat and the back of the chair, resting his elbows on his sides with his fingers intertwined, his face twisted up into a focused scowl.

He thinks back to the fight before with the gang, and the whole thing with S.E.

Septic said that the whole thing was a trap. That there was something in the crate that if broken, fumes or chemicals would be released and Mark would get weak by the fumes, or something like that; he’s not too sure himself.   
But then, before the crate could brake on Mark, Septic jumped in and it broke on him…

Now, Septic has said in the past and he reminded him earlier that night that he’s immune to toxins, and that his suit can use any chemicals to power it up. But in that instant when the assumed chemicals burst onto Septic’s suit, it was like it wasn’t even S.E.   
It seemed like the other hero’s mood switch in a blink of an eye and he was attacking nonstop until everyone was knocked out.

Mark himself hasn’t known the guy on a personal level, and the two haven’t talked about anything outside of whatever case they would both show up on.   
But one thing is certain, it’s that Septic doesn’t fight like that. And even though he is a bit on the crazier side, he doesn’t just switch moods like that in a blink of an eye.

They guy is methodical. He has never walked into a fight without thinking about it first. It’s just not his style. He was thinking about how to go about things before when they were on the roof, he said that they should’ve gone in a few minutes later than Mark did.

And then after the fight, Septic…He looked like he was cut off from everything. He didn’t respond right away to Mark at all, and when he did, he went straight to the broken crate and ignored the evident damage he caused in such a short amount of time. When Felix came in, He stopped Mark from explaining what happened, and Septic simplified it like it was just another case solved and closed.

“Google, bring out Mark 22.” He called out as he begins making his way out of his workshop, his machines come up out of their floor panels, putting on pieces of his suit as he walks by.

“May I ask where are you going so soon after coming home?” 

“I’m going back to where I _just_ came from.” And with that, Mark couldn’t figure out if the silence Google gave him was out of confusion, or if it was because he got an answer; it was most likely the former.

-.-

Once he gets near the warehouse, he already has a bad feeling in his stomach. It honestly feels like every single cell in his body is telling him to turn and run and other way.

But he needs to know why Septic acted so weird.

He lands as silently as he can on the roof of the warehouse, hearing the metal makes little sound as he steps his weight onto it. As slowly and as carefully as he can, he makes his way over to the broken hole that he and Septic were peering over not six hours earlier.

_Oh shit._

He sees the broken crate, and off to the side of it, he sees a man.

_Shit._

Okay, so he needs to work around this…wait.

He focusses on the character in front of him, and he notices what the person is wearing…  
It looks like a suit. It looks really familiar-

Oh.

Why didn’t he think of that before? It couldn’t be more obvious because of course he would come back here to the stupid crate!

He sighs, jumping down and easing himself the rest of the way with his suit thrusters.   
Septic doesn’t turn around when Mark lands. He just keeps on looking at the pieces of the crate.

“Septic” Mark says quietly, and his somewhat rival doesn’t budge or show signs that he heard him. “Septic, what’re you doing?!” He whisper yells. At that, S.E stands, and he turns around in somewhat of strange doll-like way. Eh, maybe he’s just being a bit eccentric.

“Oh hello, Crimson Crow.” Septic says to him in a normal, happy tone. Not trying to keep quiet at all. “What are you doing here at this hour?” …Okay. That’s a bit weird.

“I could say the same thing to you!” And with that, Septic let up a cocky smile and an arched brow. ...Is he on something?  

“You see,” He says, putting his hands behind his back, relaxing his shoulders. “I was curious about the crate and the components inside of it. So, I decided to come over to get more information on the subject.    
“But, I have ran several tests and I can assure you that there is nothing that is worth wasting time to think about.”

…Okay.

“Uh…I thought you said that there were chemicals in the crate...So, what were they?” Mark asked, trying to choose his words wisely. Because frankly, he’s weirded out by Septic’s mood switch.

“Oh all of that was just bug in my suits system! The crate itself was just to smash into you to stun you, so it would seem. Don’t worry you’re pretty head on it!” He informed, smiling. Mark didn’t get a word in after that, because S.E cut in before Mark could say anything.   
“And so, your travels here were for nothing. I can assure you that if you scan the broken crate, you will find nothing. You can go ahead and go home and get some rest.”

Mark...Wasn’t too sure on what Septic said. So, he leaned to the side of S.E, and he scanned from where he was standing and…

S.E was right. There were no chemicals in that crate…Strange

“Yeah…” Mark murmured a bit; leaning back and slowly walking backwards as he continues. “You know what? You’re right. There was nothing to worry about! So why don’t the both of us just mosey on to our homes and get some sleep!” Mark exclaimed in as bubbly of a tone as he could.

“Yes, I think I will! Take care, Crow!” And thus, Septic’s grapples shot up, hooked onto the side of the roof’s hole. And just like some hours earlier, his grapples pulled him out of the hole in the roof, and off he went.

And so did Mark when he finally gave into his gut by turning and walking out of the warehouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So I hoped you enjoyed that chapter! 
> 
> But here's the deal...  
> I suck at keeping to a schedule so it's going to be a while until this is done...
> 
> whoops?


End file.
